


Strong Enough

by pullingbeckettspigtails



Category: Castle
Genre: 7x04, Child's Play - Freeform, F/M, Young Alexis, parent/teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pullingbeckettspigtails/pseuds/pullingbeckettspigtails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Castle is called over to 7-year-old Alexis' classroom, where he meets her teacher, Ms Beckett. (AU based on ep 7x04 - 'Child's Play')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Enough

**Fic based on a prompt from imnotacoptodayhoney on tumblr (via castlefanficprompts); "Kate is an elementary school teacher, and Alexis is in her class". Enjoy, lovelies!**

* * *

 

Kate Beckett whipped her head upwards from the pile of Maths quizzes she was marking as she heard rapid knocking on the door to her classroom.

“Come in.” She answered in a cheerful voice, wondering if one of the children in her 2nd grade class had forgotten their piece of fruit for recess. The door swung open to reveal a slightly panting and incredibly worried looking man.

“Can I help you?” Kate asked as the parent walked over to her desk.

“Yes. Hi, Ms Beckett. I’m Rick Castle, Alexis’ Dad. I was called by Principal Silva because there’s something wrong with Alexis?” Rick stated, his eyebrows furrowed in worry as he wrung his hands together.

“Of course. Hello, Mr Castle,” She smiled, putting down her red marking pen as she folded her hands together, “Not to seem rude, but I believe Principal Silva asked you to come and talk to me after school when you picked up Alexis.”

Rick nodded his head twice, “Yes, I know. It’s just,” A sigh, “Principal Silva didn’t specify what was wrong, and when I continuously asked him about it he just kept repeating that it wasn’t anything to worry about. But I’m her Father, it’s kind of my job to worry.”

“I see.” Kate noted, concluding that he definitely must have hurried here in record time as he was still breathing quite heavily.

“I’m sorry, I can just wait here until the end of the day.” Rick offered, feeling that he had overstepped, “Or I can just sit in the staffroom?”

She shook her head with a polite smile, “That won’t be necessary, Mr Castle. We can talk now, recess is until 11am, so we have…” She glanced quickly at the bold black watch wrapped around her left wrist, “About 10 minutes to talk.”

“Oh… Okay, as long as it isn’t a problem for you?” He said timidly, followed by another shake of her head.

“Of course it isn’t.” She lifted her hand in the direction of a chair placed at the side of the large, colourful classroom, “Bring that chair over, I couldn’t force you to sit in one of the students’ desks.”

Rick grinned as he walked over to grab a chair, “My back thanks you for your decision.”

He placed the chair in front of her desk so they were eye to eye, as she moved the quizzes into a tray so the parent could have her undivided attention.

“So, the reason I asked Principal Silva to call you down here today is because… Alexis punched someone.” Kate explained in a serious voice.

Rick’s jaw dropped slightly, the same reaction Kate had experienced when she saw the scene thirty minutes earlier during play time. “Alexis?” He replied in a small voice, “ _My_ Alexis?”

“Yes.” Kate insisted, causing Rick to raise his eyebrows and straighten up.

“I didn’t mean for you to think that I don’t believe you, or that you would lie to me, but… it’s just so unexpected for her.” He explained, his eyes darting around the room.

“I know, Mr Castle. I reacted the same way you did. But I’m pretty sure that she was evoked, it wasn’t a meaningless attack.” She explained, hoping to soften the blow a bit.

“Who would evoke- Oh no.” Kate raised her eyebrows at his words, “Was it Jason?”

“Actually, yes, it was. So you’re aware that they’ve been having problems?”

Rick sighed, “Yeah. I noticed last week that she was a bit more reserved whenever I picked her up from school, but I just thought that it might have been because Meredith, her Mother, was supposed to come over from L.A. and cancelled last minute. Poor girl was so excited, only to be let down, once again.”

Ms Beckett nodded, noticing the forlorn expression that fell upon his face when he mentioned his ex-wife, but stayed silent so he could continue.

“Last night, we were playing fairy princesses while the lasagne cooked, and she opened up to me about how Jason had been saying mean things to her and pulling her hair and whatnot, and she asked me why people did mean things. I explained to her that they did it to feel strong, but it was actually her that was strong, but her strength was inside.” He sighed, “I think she took it wrongly.”

He paused for a moment, then covered his face with his right hand, rubbing his fingers over his forehead, “God, I should’ve said something else. I made her do this.”

Kate perked up at this, “No, Mr Castle. What you said to her is correct and is definitely good advice, but, just like you pointed out, Alexis just took it to mean something else.”

“Well, it’s still my fault, isn’t it?” He replied, voice slightly muffled by his hand.

“No, it’s not.” Kate confessed, making Rick move his hand and lock onto her gaze, “You couldn’t have known what she was going to do. And, to be fair, I don’t think Jason is going to bother her anymore.” She joked, but to no avail, as the man sat in front of her still looked just as distressed.

“My advice made my 7 year old daughter _hit_ another person. That can’t be good parenting.”

“Hey.” Kate interrupted, “I barely know you, but I can tell that you’re a great Father.”

Rick gave a minuscule shake of his head, but she continued on with her point, “You should hear the stories Alexis tells about you.” At the mention of this, he brightened up slightly.

“Really?” He asked in a small voice.

Kate nodded fervently, “Almost every morning, she comes in and tells a story about you. To practically anyone who will listen.” Rick smiled, causing the teacher to do so too, “Like how you have light saber battles in the living room. Or how you dance in the kitchen together to the music playing on the radio while you bake cupcakes for tea parties. Or you have a Disney CD that you both sing along to on car journeys. Or that you tell the best bedtime stories. Or how you two make ‘kitchen experiments’ like smorlettes and deep fried chocolate bars. And so many more.”

With each sentence, the Dad’s grin grew a little wider, prompting Kate to continue, “Like I said, you’re a great Father. You shouldn’t ever doubt that, Mr Castle.”

A moment of silence passed before Rick looked solemn again, “But it’s my fault that she doesn’t have her Mother around. She misses her so much, even though they were never really that close to begin with, as Meredith was back to her old ways and partying every night as soon as she lost her baby weight.”

“It seems to me, that you and Alexis are doing just fine.” Kate said sincerely.

“But what about when she grows up? When she’s a teenager? She can’t just not have a female figure in her life. Teenage girls always complain that their Dads don’t understand. I don’t ever want that to be me.”

“And it won’t be. Alexis loves you. And there’s no reason why you can’t be the person who gives her boy advice _and_ the person who threatens to tackle the boy in question if he hurts her.”

“Actually, I think I’d prefer to use a shotgun. When Alexis is dating, I probably won’t be fit enough to run after teenage boys.”

Kate raised her eyebrows with an unbelieving smile, causing Rick to backtrack, “Not that I’ve thought about shooting teenagers. God, I must sound like the craziest man. First, I unload all of my romance and marital troubles on you and then I talk to you about my preferred murder methods.”

She chuckled, “I don’t even have children and I’ve thought about it too.” Rick looked at her eagerly, prompting her to laugh again, “I have a friend who’s a Medical Examiner. She knows how to dispose of a body secretly, and she’d do it for free.”

“Damn. Can I get her number?”

The two laughed for a while, before Rick interrupted the comfortable silence, “Thank you, Ms Beckett. I needed someone to talk to about this,” He confessed, leaning closer to the table to place his hand on top of hers to show his gratitude.

“Please, call me Kate, Mr Castle.” She looked down in an attempt to hide the blush rising on her cheeks, but nevertheless, she turned her hand underneath his so their palms were connected.

“Then you call me Rick.”

“Okay. Rick.”

He gently stroked his thumb across Kate’s hand, their gaze never leaving the other’s eyes. She bit her lip pensively, causing Rick to glance at her mouth, making her part her lips on instinct. Rick inhaled a sharp breath to say something, before the school bell rang loudly, jerking them apart as they jumped.

“I, uh, guess that’s the end of recess?” Rick stuttered, wiping his slightly sweaty palm on his denim-clad leg as he composed himself.

“Yeah.” Kate replied, sounding disheartened.

A few moments of silence passed as Rick decided on the right thing to say, before coming out with, “Again, I’m sorry for coming by in the middle of the school day. I was just so worried when Joe called me, I couldn’t wait.”

“Joe?” Kate asked, confused, “You’re on a first name basis with Principal Silva?”

Rick nodded, “Yeah, I’ve known him for a few years, before Alexis came to this school. We play poker together sometimes.”

“Poker?” She retorted, eyes widening.

“Yeah.” Rick affirmed, “Name doesn’t seem like much of a poker kind of guy, does he?”

Kate hummed in response, before rubbing her hands together nervously, “Well, I guess most of us child wrangling types don’t look like poker kind of people.”

The man nodded, before pursing his lips, “You play?”

She bit her lip and smiled as he caught on, “Yep.”

“Since when?”

“It was one of my main methods of earning money in college.”

“One of?” His eyebrow quirked upwards, “W-What were the other ones?”

Kate laughed, “Not what you’re insinuating, or else I wouldn’t have become a 2nd grade teacher.”

Before Rick could reply, the door swung open with force, a herd of children sprinting in with grins plastered on their faces. Both the adults stood up hastily, as Kate’s voice piped up, “Okay, everyone! Sit down in your seats, and talk amongst yourselves while I get the lesson ready.”

“Yes, Ms Beckett.” They chorused, causing Kate to give a satisfied smile. She glanced over to where Rick had been standing, to find him crouched down at the side of the room, one hand placed firmly on each of his daughter’s arms. Kate walked over to the pair, listening to their conversation.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I just wanted to be strong too.” Alexis’ small voice whimpered, sounding like she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

“I know you did, pumpkin. But you punching Jason? It makes you just as bad as him.” The Father explained slowly.

“I don’t want to be bad.” Alexis reasoned, lower lip trembling.

“I know you don’t. But if you hit him, he’ll hit you back. Then you’ll hit him again. And it just keeps happening. And you don’t want that, do you?”

The redhead shakes her head quickly, “No. I didn’t like hitting him. I felt bad. Also, my hand hurts.”

Rick gave a small smile at the girl’s admission, “Which is why if Jason ever does something nasty again, what are you going to do?”

“Tell you. Or Ms Beckett. And not hit him or shout back at him. Because that’s what really strong people do.”

“That’s right, pumpkin.”

Alexis launched forward to wrap her little hands around her Dad’s neck, causing him to wobble slightly before he carefully winded his arms around her tiny frame.

“You know they say ice is good for hurt hands?” He felt Alexis nod into his shoulder, “Well how about we change that to ice cream?”

The young girl pulled back slightly with excitement painted on her face, “With rainbow sprinkles?”

“And marshmallows. And chocolate buttons.” Rick smiled, smoothing down his daughter’s hair.

Alexis pulled her Dad back into a hug, “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you, too, baby girl.” He answered fondly, pressing a kiss into his daughter’s hair, “Now, go sit in your seat, and behave, okay?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Alexis agreed, before rushing off to her desk.

“Told you.” Kate’s voice sounded from above, as she offered a hand to him.

Rick gladly took her hand as he stood up, “Told me what?”

“That you’re a great father.”

He smiled earnestly, “Well, will I ever get to see if you’re a great poker player?”

Kate opened her mouth instantly, before shutting it again. She seemed to be conflicted until she spoke up, “Rick, maybe that’s not the best idea.”

He spoke instantly, “Of course. I’m sorry.”

“No, no. Don’t be. I just-” She sighed heavily, “I really wish I could accept. If I weren’t Alexis’ teacher, I would say yes in a heartbeat, but-”

“Then I’ll wait until you’re not Alexis’ teacher.”

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Excuse me?”

“I’ll wait.”

“It’s October. The school year ends in May.”

“That’ll give you plenty of time to practice.”

“Who says I need practice?” Kate said, stepping closer to him.

“So playing poker with men is a regular thing for you?”

“No, unless you’re offering for it to be,” She bit her bottom lip, “With you?”

“Is this some sort of subtext?”

She chuckled, “You’re a writer, figure it out. You have until May.”

Rick smiled earnestly, guiding her over to her desk with their still intertwined fingers. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, making sure it was blank on both sides first, before writing down his name and number.

“I’ll be counting down the days, Kate.” He whispered in a low voice as he leaned in, placing a light, lingering kiss to her cheek.

Kate briefly fluttered her eyes closed, before the chorus of _oooooh_ s from her students caused her to pull back from Rick.

_“Ms Beckett’s got a boyfriend!”_

_“K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”_

_“Can I be your bridesmaid, Ms Beckett? Mommy says it’s fun!”_

_“Ew, you as bad as Mommy and Daddy!”_

Rick and Kate laughed as they pressed their foreheads together, “Sorry about them.” Kate whispered.

“At least I’m getting their approval and not being pelted with pencils and erasers.” He shrugged. As he slowly backed away, he noticed Alexis’ tongue poking out at him, so he mimicked her facial expression, before moving towards the classroom door, “Goodbye, Ms Beckett.”

Kate smiled warmly at him as he closed the door behind him, then narrowed her eyes, thinking. She rolled her eyes at herself, before facing the students, “You all should have a worksheet on World Geography in your desks, please work on that until I get back. And I don’t want to hear any noise from any of you, understood?”

The children barely finished their response of ‘Yes Ms Beckett’ when she hurried out of the doorway, heels clacking on the floor as she reached the hallway. Kate whipped her head around and saw Rick’s back as he walked away slowly.

“Rick!” She shouted, making him quickly turn around and jog back towards her.

“Kate?” He replied, hope and confusion evident in his voice.

As they reached each other, Kate locked her hands around Rick’s neck and he retaliated by wrapping his arms around her waist, still looking confused.

“I was worried that you won’t remember come May, so-”

“I will remember.” Rick interrupted with certainty.

Kate smiled and shook her head minutely, “But just in case, here’s something for you so you don’t forget.”

Rick opened his mouth to question her, but the situation became evident when she began to lean towards him. She looked up under her eyelashes shyly, making sure he was on board with this, and to prove that he was, he closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together.

Kate ran her fingers through his hair and he deepened the kiss, gently running his tongue along her lower lip, causing her to moan quietly. They swayed slightly as the kiss continued, Rick caressing Kate’s sides with his fingers.

The two of them heard a noise from one of the classrooms, making them realise where they were as they broke apart, still staying close together. They locked eyes and smiled, neither of them wanting to separate from their embrace.

“I should go back to my class.” Kate admitted reluctantly.

Rick pursed his lips and nodded, “Yeah, I guess you should.” He added sadly.

“Don’t look so forlorn, Writer-Man. We’ll pick up right where we’re leaving off in May.”

He sighed deeply, “May. Right.”

“I’m sorry.” She said heartily, stroking her thumb over his jaw.

“Don’t be. You’re worth it, Kate.”

“Shut up.”

Rick’s eyebrows shot up, chuckling.

“Sorry. It’s just, if you keep saying things like that, I’m going to kiss you again.” She explained, looking bashful.

“My loud mouth has gotten me into worse scenarios.”

Kate bit her lip in contemplation, “Fine. One more.”

Rick eagerly responded, lunging forwards to capture her mouth once again, immediately stroking his tongue against hers, the kiss growing in intensity. After a few moments, they slowed the kiss down, eventually just pecking each other’s lips repeatedly.

“This.”

A kiss.

“Is.”

“More.”

“Than.”

“One.”

Kate slapped the back of his shoulder playfully, “Shut up.”

“Make me.” Rick goaded, leaning forward, but Kate quickly reacted by pressing her index finger against his lips, giggling as he grumbled in protest.

“I can’t. I think there are laws about me leaving a class of 2nd graders for this long.” She reasoned as she moved her finger away.

“I’m friends with the Mayor. He can let you off.” Rick bargained.

“I need to be getting back, Rick.”

“Then stop stroking the hairs on the nape of my neck, and stop biting your lip and stop making the word ‘Rick’ sound so goddamn sexy.”

Kate rolled her eyes, “Then you stop running your hands down my sides, and stop looking at me like you want your wicked way with me against this wall.”

She moved closer once more, this time her breath tickling his ear, “And you make ‘Kate’ sound pretty fucking sexy too.”

Rick groaned again, “You cannot say that to me if we’re not going to see each other for eight months.”

“Seven, if you don’t count October, since it’s almost over.”

“That doesn’t help.”

“We’ll have two parent’s evening meetings in those seven months.”

“I don’t think I’m allowed to do what I want to do at parent’s evenings.”

“Can’t your friend, the Mayor, handle any backlash you might receive?”

“Not to that extent, I’m afraid.”

“Speaking from experience, Mr. Castle?”

“Oh God, that’s even worse than Rick.”

Kate chuckled, “Sorry, that wasn’t my intention.”

“I bet it was, you tease.”

She smirked, “I plead the fifth.”

They stood in silence for a couple of seconds, then Rick piped up, “I want to take you home right now. So badly.”

“Wow, you are a true gentleman, Mr Cas- Ric- whatever I can call you without being accused of being seductive.”

“That’s the problem. You can’t not sound seductive right now.”

“Well, that is a problem. I’m supposed to be teaching 2nd graders right now, and I can’t sound like that in front of them.”

“That’s a good point. You should be getting back.”

“Yes. I should.” She admitted as they slowly pulled away.

“May.” He concluded on an exhale.

“May.” She agreed.

The reluctantly pulled apart from their hold, without breaking eye contact. Kate nodded curtly, then Rick stuck his hand out in-between them. The teacher rolled her eyes, but took his hand anyway. The handshake lasted multiple seconds, the tension growing as Kate’s thumb ran along the side of Rick’s hand.

“I think this is the best handshake ever.”

Kate grinned, “Yeah.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

“Goodbye, Rick.”

They finally parted and Kate began to stroll back to her rambunctious class, until a voice from behind her made her halt.

“Kate?”

She whizzed around hopefully, “Yeah?”

“Texting is okay, right?”

A grin grew on her blushing face, “I should think so.”

“Then I’ll be clutching my phone awaiting your message.”

“I promise I won’t keep you in suspense for too long.”

“You better not, Ms Beckett.”

Kate scoffed as she turned back around, fingers gently touching her lips where his had ghosted moments earlier. She walked into the classroom, the students hurrying back to their seats as they heard the door open, as if they had always been sat down. The teacher narrowed her eyes as she scanned the guilty faces of the children, before pretending to not notice anything, and continued with the lesson.

As soon as Rick parked his car outside his apartment, his phone beeped, signalling a new text message. He quickly grabbed the phone, smirking at the text donning the small screen.

_“I might be quite a while since I’ve indulged in it, but sexting isn’t an obsolete concept yet, is it? KB x”_

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fic because all the prompts are so great. Sue me.
> 
> Also, this fic kinda ran away from me. I was supposed to stop it after Castle left the classroom, but then I wanted to have a kiss, and then, yeah, it kept going.
> 
> Either way, thank you for reading! Reviews make you my fave ever. Just sayin'.
> 
> Lou xo  
> -  
> Castle Tumblr; pulling-becketts-pigtails  
> FF.net; pullingbeckettspigtails


End file.
